


Gonzalo Loses His Mind (And Subsequently, Lynna Picks Up The Pieces)

by xxELF21xx



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Rain, Sharing Clothes, but i love her, gonzalo u better be nice to her before i kill u myself, listen i know that every noble but magda are dicks to lynna, lynna getting the respect and love she DESERVES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Gonzalo wasn't prepared to face the idea that was Alan in a bearskin coat.The Jorcastles have to deal with the aftermath.





	Gonzalo Loses His Mind (And Subsequently, Lynna Picks Up The Pieces)

**Author's Note:**

> In Lucilla's favour quest, Gonzalo admits that he likes his future partner to wear bearskin apparel, _espcially_ a certain someone. 
> 
> I couldn't not do this.

The ball ends with a loud bang of thunder, startling the remaining guests as silence floods the cold room. Gonzalo hums to himself, a frown playing on the edges of his lips, 'well... this won't be good.' The Bavlenkas' dinner ball was something he'd been forced to attend, not that he had anything against them, but it did put the rest of his plans on hold for at least a week. He hadn't been pleased when he arrived, and the storm just made his mood worsen. 

Lynna had already left in their carriage, angered that Magda had defeated her in a beauty contest. Honestly, that girl... with the clothes she wears, and the sickly shade of green she seems to love so much... it's no wonder she always loses to the Little Sparrow. Perhaps it would be time to inform Mother that Lynna needs a few extra classes on her attire. And Lawrence, as well, her personal servant can't even help keep the name of the Jorcastles high? 

He scoffs, shedding his coat. The thing had hung onto him like an added, unwanted, weight all evening. Maybe he should get another coat, lighter and much softer, to replace this one. It was rather worn, after all. Magda had mentioned that it was making his posture terrible, and Mother would never let him hear the end of it if that were true. The weather was too stiff for a storm; he wished to flag a carriage back home, to change into more comfortable clothing. 

But Lynna had already taken their carriage home. 

'I should arrange for two carriages next time,' he mutters, flashing a smile at some ladies taking their leave. He bids them a good night, and a safe journey home, standing at the entrance of Bavlenka estate while hoping that the winds would help cool him down a little more. He should've left when Magda slipped away with Motiti, the only reason why he found himself light-hearted in the solemn dinner ball was the young heiress. 

He contemplates asking Lou to arrange a carriage for him when a mess of blue rams into him, soaking his suit jacket immediately. 'Watc- ' His words get jammed in his throat as if caught with honey, while amber eyes take note of the dishevelled appearance of the most popular guardsman in Finsel. '...Alan?' He manages to spit out, suddenly feeling his body temperature rising. 

Alan was too busy apologising to notice his shock, it would seem. 'I'm really sorry, Viscount Jorcastle. I wasn't invited to the ball, but Lady Ellenstein requested that I'd pick her up because she didn't have a carriage- ' 

He placed a gloved hand on cold shoulders, effectively stopping the tirade. 'What do you mean Magda has no carriage? In this weather?' Something akin to worry bubbles anxiously under his skin, horrific images of a sickly Sparrow surfacing to his mind. Alan flushed, then went sheet white, stuttering out more apologies. Gonzalo has half a mind to clap his other hand over the boy's mouth, but finds a sliver of self-control and restrains himself. 

'Forget the apologies, Alan. Magda is with the Bavlenka servant now, they seemed to have left in a rush.' He pries his hand off Alan's shoulder, fingers trembling slightly. Ah, Alan looks absolutely crestfallen, the light in his eyes dim. 'Besides, what were  _you_ thinking when you decided to rush here without a parasol? Honestly... ' He trails off, casting his coat over Alan's shivering form.

That might have been a mistake.

Alan looked absolutely  _tiny_ in his coat. A shivering puppy, soaked to the bone, ears flopped in defeat. 

Gonzalo averts his gaze, willing the pink on his cheeks to settle. 

'I can't-! Your coat will be ruined!' Alan protests, struggling against his grip. His frown gets more prominent, almost close to a scowl. How foolish was this man to not accept warmth in the cold? His glare silences any other words Alan might've said; and he sets to work, wrapping the cape ends around the other man to preserve as much heat as possible, noting how Alan sinks into the bear fur at the neckline of the coat.  

As an added measure, he removes his gloves as well; slipping them onto shaking fingers. Alan's lips part, a start of another protest, but closes once the gloves encase his hands. 'I'm planning to get a new pair of gloves and a coat, so please, don't feel guilty about this.' Alan flushes, mumbling a soft thanks, eyes darting everywhere. 

(He doesn't mention how the gloves were acquired a day before. Neither does he mention how the coat has been with him for years.)

Alan's eyes matched his hair perfectly. A unique shade of gold, mixed with a deep, rich, brown; the light shimmers beautifully in them, bringing out the dark gold perfectly. There were slight eyebags under such gorgeous eyes... 

He snaps out of his reverie, suddenly noticing how close they were. Their noses were almost touching. Gonzalo's cheeks colour, and he steps back (he does  _not_ stumble), realising how cold he feels now. 

The guardsman's normally pale skin is flushed a dark red, contrasting brilliant gold eyes. The two of them stay in the silence, and he takes this opportunity to capture this view in his mind. 

Alan looked absolutely  _breathtaking_ in bearskin. He'd thought that nobody could beat Magda, but the blue of his uniform blended well with the whites, greens and blacks of his coat. It made the timid guardsman a fierce leader, and Gonzalo wouldn't mind following Alan into war. 

He was absolutely  _smitten._

**Author's Note:**

> Pop by [either](http://ankh-o.tumblr.com/) of my [tumblrs](https://hunkjasontodd.tumblr.com/) to yell about HW, please.


End file.
